Phantasy Star Portable I: A rookie's first mistake, self doubt
by Ren Suzugamori
Summary: This is the continuation of the first mission of young Warren Buck as he and his new partner Vivienne and former mentor Laia are investigating the malfunctioning guard machines. Find out what the find, Now.


Phantasy Star Portable I

Chapter 1: A rookie's first mistake, self doubt. No way, that pervy old cast is the head master?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from sonic team or the alfa system except my own creative ideas and characters. Thank you and enjoy.

_Last time, on Phantasy Star I. Warren and Vivienne have been ordered to search the other floors in order to find the cause of the malfunction in the guard machines onboard the guardians colony. After searching for several minutes and having dealt with numerous guard machines and Seed forms, Vivienne and Warren come across a lone woman in dark clothing. She had blue hair and red eyes that could melt a man's heart in seconds. Find out who this mysterious woman is, now._

"_**She appears to be private Citizen. Warren, How should we proceed," **_Vivienne asked in hopes of an answer.

Warren turns in the direction that Vivienne's attention was focused on to see what Vivienne was talking about. She was correct in her observation. There had indeed been a woman standing in front of one of the revolving doors. She wore dark lavender outfit had certain parts of her body exposed. Her navel was in plain sight. Her lower back had been visible as well. At first glance, Warren blushed at how beautiful the woman was and wanted to get her to safety as soon as possible.

"_**It looks like she's lost. I'll go tell her to look for cover. Watch my back okay Vivienne,"**_ Warren said as he took off for the woman.

"_**Wait Warren, should we not detain her for suspicion," **_Asked Vivienne.

Warren stops dead in his tracks to reply to Vivienne's question. He looks a bit confused at Vivienne's suggestion, but Warren's concern for the woman blinded him of his current mission as he let his guard down for a momentary second as he gently tapped the woman's shoulder.

"_**Excuse me miss, are you ok," **_Asked Warren as he awaited a response from the woman.

Vivienne only followed behind Warren as the woman had turned around. She had blue hair and red eyes quite similar to Vivienne's, but that was merely coincidence. Her blue lips curved into a smile as she placed one hand on her hip and shifted her weight to her right.

"_**Oh, aren't you just the cutest little boy. Hmmmmm your face, you have the face of a human, but you have the eyes and ears of a wolf. You must be a half-bred of a human and a beast interesting, very interesting *giggle*. So by the looks of you and your friend's uniforms I'd say your guardians here to save the day. Am I right," **_Said the alluring woman as she rubbed Warren's head and ears.

Warren had gone into a tickled pup phase as the woman had been gently toying with Warren's ears as if he was a mere pet. Vivienne could not find any response to Warren's behavior in her databanks.

"_**That is correct. I would suggest that you come with us to a safer location. Terrorist may be behind the rampaging guard machines," **_Vivienne explained.

The woman had finally let Warren go at Vivienne's last comment. Warren had snapped back into reality and noticed how embarrassing he must have been during his absentmindedness. He breaks into a cold sweat as he blushes to himself momentarily. The woman now turns her attention to Vivienne.

"_**Did you say terrorist? You know that's not a very polite word," **_Said the blue haired woman sounding as if she was offended.

"_**I apologize for my remark, but regardless, I must detain you for questioning," **_Said Vivienne as she held her hand out toward the woman expecting her to go quietly.

"_**Um Vivienne do we need to, it could be that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We don't want to arrest the wrong person do we," **_Asked Warren and he tried to reason with Vivienne.

"_**Aww aren't you just the gentleman? You wouldn't throw an innocent, lovely, young lady like me in jail would you," **_Asked the blued aired woman as flashed her eyes at Warren. Warren's heart was set ablaze at her gaze as he looked away from her face.

"_**Warren she was found at the scene of the crime. She may not be the culprit, but she may have vital information that could portray to the crime. Why do you take a complete strangers side in this particular situation," **_Vivienne asked as she tries to think as to why Warren would do such a thing in moment.

"_**Well I believe in innocent until proven guilty. Maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt and see if we can get some information out of her by putting her in protective custody," **_Warren suggested.

Vivienne tries to see the logic in Warren's words, but is interrupted by the blue haired woman's voice.

"_**Well while you two try to figure out what should happen to me, I think I'll have to pass on the whole thing all together," **_The blue haired woman said.

Warren stood there speechless as the woman's voice to a more sinister tone of voice. Her eyes had a cold glare now. So cold that they froze Warren, but he stood tall as he could and glared back.

"_**Anyway, my job's just about done. I'll see you two later. Keep up the good work," **_said the mysterious woman as she slides her hand into her pocket and pulls out a round black sphere the size of a marble in her finger tips. She smashes it into the ground with the slightest of hand. Then a large white smog had engulfed the room blinding Warren and Vivienne. __

"_**Gah, what is this stuff," **_Warren asked trying to regain visual of the suspect.

"_**Warren It's a smoke bomb! It's a toxicant meant to blind and burn the retinas. Warren close your eyes immediately," **_Asked Vivienne as her red eyes cut through the fog and located Warren.

"_**O no it's ok Vivienne. I can see just fine," **_Warren said having found Vivienne with the greatest of ease.

Before Vivienne could compute how Warren found her, a woman's voice could be heard through the fog as clear as if someone was right next to them.

"_**Farewell wolf boy and cast girl. Until we meet again," **_Said the blue haired woman.

The sounds the footsteps clacking against the floor rattled the air as the smoke cleared. Once the air was clear of the white smoke, the woman was nowhere to be in sight.

"_**Where did she go? That smoke bomb was a dirty trick. I'll catch her myself if I have to. I'm going ahead Vivienne to see if I can catch her. I'll give you my coordinates once I have her,"**_ Warren said as he rubbed his eyes as dashes off after the mysterious woman.

Just as Vivienne was about to join the hunt for the woman, the sounds of running heels could be heard behind them. Warren and Vivienne turned around to find out just who could have been behind them. It had been Laia who had returned with a data file of her own.

"_**Hey! What's Happening," **_Asked Laia in a rushed tone.

"_**Laia, the terrorist suspect has escaped, but Warren is in pursuit of her right now," **_Vivienne answered.

"_**That idiot, I taught him better than that! Going after a possible threat alone is reckless and downright stupid. But I guess in this situation it couldn't be helped," **_Laia exclaimed as her nostrils flared and rubbing her temples.

Laia stands in the same position as Warren did moments ago as she looked down the hall to see if he was insight. Laia then realizes that Vivienne is just standing around doing nothing. This frustrates her and she snaps.

"_**Hey Vivienne, Don't just stand there! He's your partner isn't he? So you need to watch his back at all times. So get after'em," **_Laia said as she dashes off ahead. At the drop of a dime, Vivienne and Laia take off right behind Warren's trail.

Moments later, Warren is now inside of a multiply hall room. As he heard the door to another room shut, he follows the sound of a revolving door and tries to proceed. He couldn't get the door open as he tried the red monitor to the left of the door. This process begins to infuriate Warren and he starts to punch the door thinking it would help.

"_**Gah come on open up," **_Warren yelled as he continued to punch the door.

Just as Warren was ready to punch the door again, a swift hand makes contact with the back of Warren's head. Warren grimace in pain as he rolls around on the ground at the intense pain surging through the back of his neck.

"_**Ugh still making the same mistake kid? Geez I wonder if you really are ready for these types of missions," **_Said a familiar voice picking up Warren by the collar.

Warren's head pops up and shifts around to see Laia once again holding him in the air as if he was some child by his collar.

"_**Laia, Where did you," **_Warren asked as he was dropped flat on his butt with a surprised expression.

"_**Warren did you find the suspect," **_Asked Vivienne.

"_**Sorry I lost her behind this door and I can't get through," **_Warren said as he scanned the door for a possible opening

"_**Perhaps we can unlock this device here with our I.D cards. We are guardians so they should recognize us as such," **_Vivienne said as she scans her guardian's license across the panel.

The machine gave a loud beep and a flashing red light. The words _**"Error, I.D not recognized please use designated I.D card to proceed!" **_flashed across the screen which signified no possible way to proceed forward. Laia looked on in annoyance as Vivienne and Warren tried to force their way into the door until she spoke out.

"_**Alright you two that's enough! Clearly you don't know about I.D cards," **_Laia said as she drew both Warren and Vivienne's attention to her.

"_**Now that you two are listening I can finally explain what's going on. Now up ahead, the areas are guarded by infrared laser fences and gates that disintegrate whatever they touch that is organic or whole," **_Laia explained.

Warren raised his hand as if he was in class as he was confused about something she had said.__Laia only wondered what he had to say so she humored him by picking him out as if she were his teacher again.

"_**Um Laia by disintegrate you mean destroy right? And by organic you mean anything that has atoms in them? Like for example a guard machine," **_Asked Warren.

"_**Well when you ask those specific questions, yes your right. Ha look at you catching on quickly," **_Laia said soundly surprised at Warren refined tone. _**"But at any rate, we can't go on as we have been doing. If we want to get past the laser fences and gates we'll need certain key cards to unlock them. That's where these cards come in, the I.D cards. Each of these cards opens one door so we need to be careful as to how many we use. We don't want to go through any doors unnecessarily and waste keys do we," **_Laia asked waving the 3 red cards in her hand.

Warren and Vivienne both looked at the I.D cards and noticed the technological designs on it. Laia then walked up to the device Vivienne earlier had problems opening. She inserted one of the cards into the machine. The machine's screen then lit up with a green light. The words _**"Approved, have a nice day I.D #201897528/3". **_The door had been fully accessible now. The door could be entered and exited out of freely.

"_**Alright Laia good work, now we can go and get that lady with blue hair," **_Warren said as he charged through the door and into the next room into possible unknown dangers.

"_**Gah here we go again. Sorry about all this Vivienne. He's new to all this. Eventually thou he will start to grasp the full concept of being a Guardian and mature a little," **_Laia said.

"_**It is alright. Warren is a flamboyant at times, but he is maturing faster than my expectations. While you were absent, Warren and I had encountered many SEED forms and were completely out numbered. But in that very instant, Warren held his ground and showcased many new skills I had never seen during my cast basic combat training. His skills with the twin sabers are matched to no one I can possible think of. Not only that, but when we came across the terrorist, he approached the situation with the upmost care for the woman. To give a brief analysis of Warren's progress in this mission I would give him an A+ as a current grade," **_Vivienne said in-depth detail.

Laia sat back amazement. She was humbly shocked at how well she could estimate Warren's progress. Normally that would be her job, but Vivienne had be on point with her own progress report.

"_**Well I'll be. At least I won't have to ask you how Warren does as your partner, but I might ask you again later on. Speaking of which, we better track him and the I.D cards down before those guard machines come," **_Laia said now taking the lead.

"_**Understood Laia," **_Vivienne replied as she had boosted off after Laia.

Several minutes had pasted and Laia and Vivienne regrouped with Warren who had already found 3 separate I.D cards by himself just by defeating a few Seed forms. Just as Warren, Laia and Vivienne were about to proceed onward several Pannons and Sendilias had appeared before them blocking the path. Warren did not hesitate to Gudda fists to wipe them out completely. Once defeated, a red card had electronically appeared in the middle of the room. Warren picked it up and noticed it was an I.D card.

"_**Hey good job kid, you're doing great," **_Laia said as she slaps Warren's back in praise.

"_**I am quite proud of you and your effort," **_Vivienne said also praising Warren.

Warren blushes at all the attention that was being poured onto him. He then smiles obnoxiously as he holds the key card in his hand and above his head in victory.

"_**Alright don't get a big head. We need to move. We have 7 I.D cards now so we should be able to open seven doors. But before we move on, Warren, how did you get so many key cards so fast," **_Asked Laia.

"_**Huh? O I found 2 of them in some containers I feel thro… broke through after beating some Seed forms. Who knew they'd be so easy to find," **_Warren said scratching his head and laughing.

Laia looked at Warren with an arched eyebrow and said _**"One of those Seed forms knocked you through the container and you found the I.D cards completely on accident didn't you," **_Laia asked in an annoyed tone.

Warren began to stumble on his words as he tried to make a logically excuse has to how he obtained the I.D cards. But alas, Laia saw through every sad attempt Warren made.

"_**Ok kid that's enough. It's time to pick up the pace. So let's move," **_Laia said now taking the lead.

The group of three had now been going through door after door searching for a possible way to escape the waves of Seed and rampaging guard machines. 15 minutes had pasted until Warren, Vivienne and Laia had finally come across a large open room that seemed to have had been some sort of conference room. After scanning the room the trio began to move forward, until they all felt something underneath they're feet rumble.

The shakes and quakes had riddle for a moment. In the middle of the room emerged a giant machine. Its base was some sort of plant that rooted itself in the center of the room. It began to sport another half and it began to rocket out of the root planted half. It grew two appendages on its right and left sides and in the center opened a giant eye that was red as an open wound with an orange glare in the middle.

"_**Ewwwwww what the heck is that,"**_ Asked Warren disgusted by the unsightly monstrosity he had to behold in front of him.

"_**I have no background data on this creature. Laia do you know what this creature is," **_Vivienne asked.

Laia only placed her hand under chin and stared at the monster with squinted eyes. It seemed that Laia had seen this before.

"_**Warren you should remember this from your training. That's a Dilla Griena. Now tell me what it's meant to do,"**_ Laia commanded.

Warren only scratched his head as he tried to think back to his basic training. Rummaging through old memories from old lectures, he find details of what this thing is.

"_**Well like you said teach, it's a Dilla Griena. It's not a monster, but more of a tool of war. It's used to break through enemy defenses, cripple facilities, hospitals and spaceships. But its main asset in war is its amazing hacking speed. Just one of these guys could hack the entire system and completely disrupt the central processing of a super computer by sending a photon wave throughout the entire system and…and can make all electronic devices go haywire just like the guard machines OF COURSE! IT ALL MAKES SINCE NOW. THIS GUY IS THE CAUSE OF THE MALFUCNTIONING GUARD MACHINES," **_Warren said having figured out just what the cause of the guard machines.

Laia's thoughts: _**Well didn't take him long to figure that out huh? Well he's just as attentive as he was in the academy. I can't believe how fast he's catching on. I guess he is ready to be on his own. **_

"_**Laia the Dilla Griena is attacking. We need to mobilize if we want to defeat it. How should we proceed,"**_ Vivienne said drawing her trademark double edge pink spear.

"_**What do you think kid? How should we handle this big guy,"**_ Laia asked Warren with a tap to the shoulder.

Warren closely examines the monstrous foe in front him to see if there is a notable weakness in the Dilla Griena's defenses. Suddenly it came to him like a blot of lighting under his left eye.

"_**The eye, girls we should go for the eye! It's the main power sources! Take that out and all it will be is one big pile of scrap metal,"**_ Warren said now drawing his green twin sabers and charging at the Dilla Griena at full speed.

"_**Well you heard'em Vivienne. Take out that eye and this mission is all but over. Let's do this," **_Laia said single edge spear.

Warren was to jump into the air and tired to end the fight as quickly as possible. But to his dismay, the Dilla Griena was flexible and managed to sway out of the way to counter attack. The Dilla Griena had twirled around and smacked Warren across the ground. Laia manages to catch him with the momentum of her running. Warren then jumps out of Laia's arms and pulls out his standard blaster and begins to fire it at the machine. Vivienne had been occupied with raging tentacles that spun around the Dilla Griena as if they were protecting it.

"_**Laia, Vivienne I'm gonna need a distraction so I can attack its eye. Can you two take out the tentacles while I go for the kill,"**_ Warren asked readying himself to end this mission.

"_**Understood Warren,"**_ Vivienne agreed as she cut down one tentacle after another.

"_**You got it kid. Just hurry up I hear those guard machines getting closer," **_Laia said also taking down another tentacle.

Warren nodded and dashed off towards the Dilla Griena's blind spot in order to destroy it. The Dilla Griena has its sights set on Laia and Vivienne as it trusts its arms into the ground and sprouting more tentacles to incapacitate them. The tentacles had grown in size and strength. Laia and Vivienne could barely hold their position against the Dilla Griena's new strength.

"_**Ugh! Hurry it up Buck! We can't keep this up much longer,"**_ Laia yelled having cut through another tentacle.

"_**Alright I hear you! I'm almost there! Just gimme one second,"**_ Warren said now sprinting his way towards a wall close to the Dilla Griena.

Warren scalded the wall with quick feet and a steady aim fix on the Dilla Griena's eye. Just as Vivienne was struck down by the spinning Dilla Griena, Warren saw this as an opportunity to strike, but was more concerned for Vivienne's well being.

"_**Warren I am alright. Take the strike now! You may not have another chance like this," **_Vivienne said as she regains her footing and goes on the attack again.

Warren nods to her and rockets towards the eye of the Dilla Griena with his sabers in a stabbing position. Warren yells as he brings his blades across the Dilla Griena's eye. As Warren touch down onto the ground, the Dilla Griena had begun to move around very sluggishly. Its eye had two large slashes across the front of it began to fall backwards. It hits the ground with a thud and sat there motionless.

"_**Did we….do it,"**_ Warren asked dragging his blades on the ground.

Vivienne scans the Dilla Griena to see no functioning links inside the Dilla Griena. Laia looks outside the door to see several guard machines lying down on the ground also motionless.

"_**Well would you look at that. Hey you two get over here,"**_ Laia said kicking the guard machine to get some sort of response.

Warren and Vivienne both see the guard machines sitting in the hallway. The lined up single file and had weapons drawn and ready to fire at any and everything.

"_**It appears that the machines have been stopped. Minimum damage has been sustained, but the mission is now complete,"**_ Vivienne said in her usual refined tone.

"_**That's right, mission complete. Not too shabby, Vivienne,"**_ Laia said patted her back. Vivienne replied _**"Thank you"**_ with a smile.

"_**So let me ask you again Vivienne. Are you ok with Warren as your partner? He didn't hold you back or anything did he,"**_ Asked Laia sarcastically. Warren gave a loud outburst of words _**"HEY! We worked well together. Everything turned out ok didn't it"**_ he said as his forehead and a red vain pulsing on it for a few seconds.

"_**You idiot, I wasn't asking you. I was asking Vivienne. You be quite,"**_ Laia said pulling Warren's ears. He squealed in pain as he tried to break free of Laia's grip.

"_**No, I agree with Warren. I consider myself lucky to work and fight alongside someone so calm and reliable,"**_ Vivienne replied as she gave a smile to Warren.

Warren only mimicked the same movement as Vivienne only with a thumb up to his new partner. Laia looked on at the two and hummed to herself.

"_**Well I can't read minds and I would like to know what's on yours, but I guess in the end whatever works for you in the end is what really matters. Now let's get back to head quarters and report back to head master nav,"**_ Laia said pointing towards the outer hall where another lunar train awaited.

"_**O before we go Warren, nice work on your first mission! You did better than expected," **_Laia said punching his arm.

Warren only rubbed his arm and smiled at his former mentor as they both walked towards the lunar train together.

"_**Hey Vivienne, come on your being left behind,"**_ Warren said waving his hand in the air signaling her over.

Vivienne hears her partner's words and begins to board the lunar train right after Warren. The lunar train now filled with guardians, had now taken off towards the guardians command center where awaited a certain headmaster.

Guardians meeting office

The room was quite, too quite. So quite you could drop a pin and hear where it lands in the room. In the middle of the room was a projection screen that had a lay out of three different planets as well as data referring to those planets.

"_**Headmaster, Hello? Headmaster nav are you in here,"**_ Laia said as she began to look high and low for this headmaster.

"_**We should help look too Warren,"**_ Vivienne said now searching a nearby door.

Warren had been looking in between cracks of the room in search of this headmaster who was nowhere to be found. Every nook and cranny of the room had been searched and still no headmaster was in sight.

"_**Huh I guess he's not here," **_Laia said scratching her head.

Just as Laia, Warren and Vivienne were about to exit the room, an elderly voice broke the silence of the room and filled it with a gleefully old vibe.

"_**I'm here, I'm here! Just in the middle of something right now heh heh heh heh,"**_ said the old voice having sounding less gleeful and more of an old creepy stalker.

"_**Um Laia just who is this headmaster? He sounds kind of,"**_ Warren asked with a beat of sweat sliding down the side of his face.

Before Laia could answer, she saw a short figure creeping up behind Vivienne slowly. She turns her attention towards the short figure and shouts to Vivienne.

"_**Agh, why didn't I see this coming? Vivienne watch your backside,"**_ Laia said as she palmed her face.

Just as Warren began to look around he sees a short old cast coming into frame just out of his line of sight. If not for the circular devices in his eyes you could assume that he was human. From afar, Warren looks at the elderly man possible known as the headmaster as he began talking to Laia.

"_**Aww now, don't worry I'm not gonna do a thing. I'll be good,"**_ Said the headmaster in a dismal tone as he looked down at the ground.

"_**Hey hey now, why so glum old timer,"**_ Asked Laia

The headmaster's head popped up as he now had been scratching his head while going on and on about how he needs to behave.

"_**O it's those pesky lawyers again. They're trying to slap me with a harassment suit which is downright ridiculous. So I need to be on my best behavior and keep out of trouble. They can be so cold and heartless. Why can't us old folks have fun like the old days huh," **_asked__the head master said.

Warren is now leaning against a corner with an impatient look on his face. He couldn't stop looking at the headmaster for a second. Warren thought to himself momentarily. _**"Man he reminds me a little too much of grandpa. It's so weird." **_

"_**Hmph, that's all on you old man. You do the crime and you do the time. At least I can finally introduce you to my former student and his partner without having to worry too much about giving off to much of a bad first impression," **_Laia said making her way towards Warren and Vivienne.

"_**Hmpf too late for that, this guy's nothing more than a pervy old man, or cast," **_Warren said to himself as he crossing his arms while leaning on a wall.

As the head master first came up to Warren and stoked his beard, Vivienne was the one to speak first as Warren looked away from the old cast.

"_**You are headmaster Lucaim Nav, correct," **_Asked Vivienne.

"_**Why yes that would be me. And this young man here must be Warren Buck the 3**__**rd**__**. This maybe the first time I've ever met the two of you face to face, if I recall," **_headmaster nav retorted. _**"But Warren I am especially surprised to see you. Not just anyone can pass Laia's harsh training and live to tell the tail, majority if not all of her students fail.**_

Warren gulps in fear as he remembers all the harsh, demanding and grueling exercises that she put him through. P96 training and conditioning, basic nutrition and health, and finally advanced hand to hand combat. Those days were Hell and then some for Warren, but like master Nav said he survived and he is now standing tall over his class mates. Laia pats Warren's back as if she was dusting off a trophy.

"_**Hey what can I say the other instructors are too soft, but Warren managed to be the soul survivor of my class and now look at him? First mission under his belt and now he's ready for his next one," **_Laia said in praise of Warren's accomplishments.

Warren looked at the ground bashfully as he couldn't take all the attention away from his face as it was filled with a pink all around.

"_**Indeed Warren will be one of the futures brightest guardians no doubt about it. And Vivienne… you're the superior a CAST model with all the latest GRM performance enhancements aren't you,"**_ Asked the headmaster.

"_**I suppose that is correct. I am fully aware of my performance enhancements, but I don't know if I feel superior to anyone,"**_ Vivienne retorted just before the headmaster shoots as with a quick response. _**"Right there, that's what makes you different. Casts don't have a lot of emotional experience, so everything to them would appear as all zeros and ones all in black and white. At one point I was just the same when I was first created, arrogant and up tight. But now, I've changed all together with the help of some other worldly experiences. But now I look to you Vivienne. You're of a different ilk, or more of a rare commodity. You look past the data that is given to you and decide whether to not to use said data. You think outside the box"**_

Warren and Vivienne were taken aback as to how wise and fruitful in knowledge that the headmaster was. Warren had completely misjudged him from the moment he came into view. Vivienne had been quite for a few seconds as well.

"_**Hey Vivienne don't look so bummed out. It's not a bad thing. It's more of a compliment. Just go with it," **_Laia said tapping her shoulder.

"…_**yes alright,"**_ Vivienne replied back with her hand on her arm.

"_**Don't worry Vivienne was a nice thing that the headmaster nav was saying. If you asked me, I would say your one great guardian,"**_ Warren said as he touched Vivienne's shoulder and cheesed at her with his eyes closed.

"_**Thank you Warren. You did great as well. You are truly a great guardian,"**_ Vivienne said with a new found smile on her face.

"_**Now onto a more pressing matter, the malfunctioning machines. Now what could have been the source of those pesky malfunctioning machines and the terrorist targeting the colony? As a new precaution, we'll be upping security as well as repairs to the damaged sections," **_said the headmaster.

"_**So do we have any clue on who the terrorist is and why they targeted the guardians colony,"**_ asked Warren.

"_**As of now, we don't know yet if the terrorist is affiliated with any specific organization, but there is a strong possibility it's someone with a grudge against the guardians or it could be the work of someone who's against using native creatures for medical development,"**_ said the headmaster.

"_**Then the possibilities are pretty narrow. We can't really make any accurate assumption on who did this,"**_ Laia said rubbing her chin

"_**Regardless we're planning to look into this right away and find out," **_Said the headmaster.

"_**There are no records of the terrorist's arrival at the colony, so it's likely she gained entry, illegally,"**_ Vivienne said rummaging through data files on her wrist.

"_**So you thought to check into that on your own did you? Good, very good,"**_ the headmaster said.

"_**But that is all I am permitted to know, as it would have been a violation for me to investigate any further on my own. My apologies, however, I've logged the terrorist's appearance, voice print and retinal scan. I hope it proves useful in our search for the truth,"**_ Vivienne said handing over the light blue data pad to headmaster nav.

Warren looked at Vivienne in awe as he didn't realize how much she had done all the while he had been rushing ahead into fights and chasing suspects on his own. It made he feel slightly embarrassed and hoped no one would point that out. It appeared he still has a lot to learn. Warren looked at the ground feeling like he failed the most important part of his first mission as he began to wallow in depression.

"_**Very well done, Vivienne I'll get the president's office to run a background check on the identity of this woman. So while this is being processed, Warren, I'll explain what your work will entail from this day one. Hmm, what's wrong my boy you seem rather glum**_," Asked the head master.

Warren looked and sighed as he looked at the headmaster. He couldn't bare to tell him the truth on what he really felt. He heart raced as he tried to figure out just what use as a possible lie.

"_**O it's nothing headmaster. Heh just a bit tired is all,"**_ Warren said pretending to be stiff as he rolled his shoulder around.

The headmaster only looked at Warren and stroked his chin hair and resumed to speak on Warren's new missions.

"_**Your missions are as followed, you will need to take of special mission at the mission counter. It will be some time before you have a special mission so in the mean time take on some free missions at the counter as well. Until the investigation I mentioned earlier is complete, hone your skills with the missions you take. That should be everything. Then that's all for today. I'm counting on you two,"**_ the headmaster said.

"_**Alright I'll see you later old man,"**_ Laia said walking outside the conference room.

"_**Thank you headmaster nav,"**_ Vivienne and Warren said also walking out.

Before Warren had about to exit the room, headmaster nav calls out to him. _**"Warren my boy, A moment if you please,". **_

"_**Yes headmaster,"**_ Warren said scratching his head.

"_**Is there something troubling you my boy? It seems like something is bothering you. Did something happen during your mission,"**_ headmaster nav said now making his way to Warren's side.

Warren only looked down at the ground as he heard the headmaster's question. He couldn't bare telling him the truth as it would be to embarrassing to say aloud.

"_**It's alright Warren. It's just me and you here. Tell me what is on your mind," **_Headmaster nav said as he slid his arms into his sleeves.

"_**W-well it's just, I don't think I did a good job on my first mission. Compared to Vivienne and Laia, I felt like I had to be helped the entire mission. Vivienne was so calm and focused. And Laia was, well Laia always strong and reliable. And then there's me," **_Warren said trailing off on his own name in a low tone.

Headmaster nav only grasped his beard repeatedly as he listened to Warren describe himself.

"_**I had gone in on my own after the terrorist not knowing what was ahead and I could barely fight off the Seed without help. I just don't think I'm ready for this headmaster," **_Warren said as he slouched up against a wall with his hands in his pockets.

The headmaster only laughed at Warren's moopy attitude. It seemed to have assumed him as he had been hunching over in laughter. Warren only blushed as he began to yell.

"_**HEY! What's so funny," **_Warren asked with steam coming from his nose.

"_**O no it's just that Laia had the same reaction on her first mission, but she would never admit it," **_Headmaster nav said stoking his beard.

Warren's facial reaction was shocked to say the least. Imagining his former teacher, Laia Martinez, actually nervous on her first mission? It almost seemed impossible.

"_**By your reaction I can tell that you don't believe me. But I assure you it's the truth and I should know I was the one who taught her," **_Said headmaster nav.

"_**NO WAY! YOU TRAINED LAIA," **_Warren asked hysterically.

"_**Why yes indeed. You can even say I'm your teacher's teacher ho ho ho, but for a moment let's serious. Warren self doubt is perfectly normal when a guardian starts his or her first mission, but considering the fact that you are only 14 years old it would be natural to be very nervous, but such is the job of a guardian. Risking their lives to uphold the safety of the universe itself and protecting the future of gurhal who wouldn't have the occasional nervousness? That is the guardian's sacred oath passed down from generation to generation. And now it is passed down to you Warren. We will uphold the oath or will you fall under the pressure," **_Headmaster nav said as he turned his back to Warren

Warren only stood there motionless for a while until he muttered some words to out loud.

"_**Sir, Yes Sir,"**_ Warren yelled as he stood with his hands at his sides and he chin up.

"_**That a boy. Now go and get some rest. I will have a special mission for you soon enough so stay on your toes," **_Headmaster nav said.

Warren had been left the conference room. Upon leaving the room Warren bumps into Laia who had apparently been waiting for him.

"_**Hey where have you been," **_asked Laia.

"_**O just talking to the head master about stuff. So what are you still doing here," **_asked Warren.

"_**O Vivienne and I had gone to the armory to upgrade some of our equipment and she's just down there buying everything in sight. You should upgrade some of your weapons and armor too. O and one more thing you have your own room now," **_Laia said pointing upward.

Warren looked up as he tried to find his room, but had no idea which room was his.

"_**Um Laia which one is mine?" **_asked Warren

"_**Room 371 sector 3 and to the left, enjoy your stay Buck. And good luck kid. From here on out you're on your own," **_Laia said patting Warren on the head for a final time before leaving him alone.

Warren blushed to himself as he saw his former mentor walk away. He only looked at his action pallet to see the words _**"Party Disband" **_flash across the screen. This meant his roll as the leader had come to an end.

"_**Well I guess I better get some rest before my next mission. But first I need to stop taking to myself," **_Warren said as he began to walk up the stairs.

Sector 3, Room 371, Warren's room

Gentle music and warm lighting filled room 371 with a calming fell to it. Inside the room was one closet, one bed, one bathroom with a working shower, one pc, one holographic monitor and one small assistant bot. It appeared to be female as it had on a light blue dress with red hair.

"_**Hello guardian #2468. I am artificial electronic robotic organism. Please refer to be as Aero my new master. From this day forward I shall be your personal assistant," **_Said the assistant bot known as Aero said now bowing to Warren.

"_**O well um this is new. Hello my name is Warren and I guess I'll be looking forward to working with you," **_Warren said also bowing now as well.

Warren fist mission had been a success and now he was ready for his new mission from headmaster nav. What could be the next mission, find out next time on Phantasy star portable I

Chapter 2 FIN.


End file.
